


This love is glowing in the dark

by Bat_out_of_hell, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [4]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: — Я буду в порядке, Джесс, — вздыхает Триш, наблюдая, как Джессика мечется по квартире. Скрестив руки, Триш прислоняется к стене и смотрит, как она проверяет окно — снова, как будто за последние десять секунд что-то могло измениться. — Я до этого сумела остаться в живых и без тебя, ты в курсе?— Ага, — фыркает Джессика, — только это было до того, как за тобой начал бегать какой-то суперсолдатский кусок дерьма с полным ртом таблеток.





	This love is glowing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this love is glowing in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293451) by [piggy09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09). 



> Название — строчка из песни Taylor Swift «This Love»

— Я буду в порядке, Джесс, — вздыхает Триш, наблюдая, как Джессика мечется по квартире. Скрестив руки, Триш прислоняется к стене и смотрит, как она проверяет окно — снова, как будто за последние десять секунд что-то могло измениться. — Я до этого сумела остаться в живых и без тебя, ты в курсе?  
  
— Ага, — фыркает Джессика, — только это было до того, как за тобой начал бегать какой-то суперсолдатский кусок дерьма с полным ртом таблеток.  
  
Триш кажется, что она слышит в голосе Джессики горечь, но, скорее всего, это просто её воображение. Общаясь с Джессикой, ты учишься не делать некоторые вещи: например, надеяться. По крайней мере, не в этом смысле.  
  
— Я звоню Люку, — говорит Джессика резко, и Триш чувствует, как в животе что-то переворачивается. — Скорее всего, он меня ненавидит, но по каким-то причинам на самом деле любит делать что-то хорошее и помогать людям, так что...  
  
— Боже мой, не звони Люку! — вздыхает Триш, подходя к ней. — Что ты собираешься ему сказать, «пообещай за ней присмотреть»? Господи, Джесс, я тебе не какая-то девица в беде...  
  
— Последний раз, когда Симпсон приблизился к тебе, ты почти умерла! — кричит Джессика, широко распахнув глаза. — Я не могу... я не могу потерять тебя, Триш, понимаешь?  
  
— Я знаю, — говорит Триш, приблизившись ещё на несколько шагов, — ты моя лучшая подруга, конечно я...  
  
— Боже, — выплёвывает Джессика, — ты действительно не понимаешь, да?  
  
— Понимаю что? — переспрашивает Триш, но прежде, чем она может договорить, Джессика сокращает последнее расстояние меду ними и целует её.  
  
Объективно говоря, это не самый лучший поцелуй. Джессика целует так же, как пьет виски, дерётся и делает всё остальное: слишком сильно и с почти самоубийственным пренебрежением к собственной безопасности. Она, скорее всего, даже хмурится, потому что это  _Джесс_.  
  
Если Триш будет думать, хмурится ли Джессика, ей не придётся думать об ощущении губ Джесс на её собственных, о том, что этот момент — это реализация нескольких лет отчаянной тоски и одного ужасно смущающего сна. Поэтому она не думает об этом. На самом деле, она просто застыла столбом.  
  
Джессика разрывает поцелуй и отступает на шаг назад. Её руки сжаты в кулаки, и она выглядит настолько злой, насколько может быть человек с только что разбитым сердцем.  
  
— Боже мой, — говорит Триш, как идиотка. Джессика заметно вздрагивает, и ещё сильнее, насколько возможно, сжимает кулаки.  
  
— Ага, — отвечает Джессика, горько усмехнувшись, — сюрприз! Джессика Джонс, дамы и господа, крупнейший в мире проеб...  
  
Триш целует её. Этот поцелуй гораздо лучше, потому что Триш потратила годы, воображая его, в надежде, что возможно — когда-нибудь — эта мечта сможет осуществиться. Джессика замерла на одном месте, она вообще не двигается, поэтому Триш нежно кладёт руку ей на плечо и начинает тихонько поглаживать большим пальцем. Внезапно, будто разрушено какое-то заклинание, Джессика с отчаянием целует в ответ. Она аккуратно сжимает предплечья Триш — с её силой необходимо быть очень нежной, будто держишь хрупкое пёрышко.  
  
Кто-то из них разрывает поцелуй, и они просто стоят, прижавшись лбами. Это то, о чём Триш мечтала многие годы, и кажется, что грудь болит от разрывающей её любви.  
  
— Это было... хорошо, — говорит она, слегка запыхавшись. Они стоят так близко, что всё, что она может увидеть, — тёмные и блестящие глаза Джесс и её огромные расширившиеся зрачки.  
  
— Хм, — пожимает одним плечом Джессика, — я бы поставила твёрдые восемь из десяти, — но мягкость слов и подёргивающиеся от сдерживаемой улыбки кончики губ выдают её с потрохами.  
  
— Ты говоришь, что мы можем лучше? — спрашивает Триш.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Джесс, — определённо можем.


End file.
